dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Arrow: Uprising
Arrow: Uprising is a three part episode from season three of Arrow which is called "The Canary trilogy". Plot Left Behind In the aftermath of Oliver’s fight with Ra's Al Ghul, Diggle and Roy Harper continue to protect the city in The Arrow's absence. However, after 3 days without hearing from Oliver, they begin to fear the worst may have happened to their friend. Felicity refuses to believe that Oliver could be dead until Malcolm pays the team a surprise visit. Thea suspects there is something more behind Oliver’s disappearance and asks Malcolm for a favor. Meanwhile, Ray tests a part of his new suit and Laurel takes up the mantle of the Black Canary. Midnight City Arsenal and Diggle confront Laurel about trying to step into her sister’s shoes and warn her to stop before she gets herself killed. However, when Brick kidnaps the city’s Aldermen and threatens to kill them all unless the police evacuate The Glades, it’s all suits on deck. Meanwhile, Ray steps in to help Lance and the police force fight Brick, showing Felicity a new side of her boss. Malcom tells Thea that Ra’s al Ghul is after him and his family and they must leave town immediately. Uprising Still operating without Oliver and desperate to stop Brick, Team Arrow is forced to consider Malcolm’s offer to help shut Brick down as Malcolm has a personal score to settle with the felon. Roy and Laurel point out that the team could use some help to save the innocents of The Glades, but Felicity is adamantly against it. They look to Diggle to make the final decision. Meanwhile, the flashbacks chronicle Malcolm’s descent from kind-hearted father and husband to cold-blooded killer after the murder of his wife. Canaries Oliver is thrown by the changes within Team Arrow. He's used to calling the shots but sees that the team has evolved in his absence and tensions quickly escalate in the lair. Oliver is furious that Laurel has been going out as the Black Canary and tells her to stop risking her life, but when Vertigo hits the streets again, Laurel goes against Oliver's wishes and tracks down Vertigo who hits her with a full dose of the drug. Laurel's biggest fears revolve around her sister Sara so the Vertigo causes her to hallucinate an epic fight between Canary and Black Canary. Meanwhile, Chase surprises Thea, and Roy warns Thea to stay away from Malcolm. Cast *Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen/Arrow *David Ramsey as John Diggle *Willa Holland as Thea Queen *Katie Cassidy as Laurel Lance/Black Canary *Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak *Colton Haynes as Roy Harper/Arensal *John Barrowman as Malcolm Merlyn *Paul Blackthorne as Quentin Lance *Vinnie Jones as Danny Brickwell/Brick *Brandon Routh as Ray Palmer *Cynthia Addai-Robinson as Amanda Waller *Karl Yune as Maseo Yamashiro *Rila Fukushima as Tatsu Yamashiro *Austin Butler as Chase *Peter Bryant as Alderman Richard Ford *Christina Cox as Mayor Celia Castle *Kelly Hu as Chien Na Wei *Bex Taylor-Klaus as Sin *J.R. Ramirez as Ted Grant/Wildcat *Peter Stormare as Werner Zytle/Vertigo *Caity Lotz as Sara Lance/The Canary Category:Arrow: Uprising Category:Arrow Category:TV movies Category:Arrowverse